This invention relates to menu boards of the type used in fast food restaurants to display the names and prices of the items offered. Menu boards (signs) are made of various materials. They have generally been customized in design and frequently the design has limited the utility of the board in that name or price were difficult to change. Any changes in the dimensions of the board required extensive and costly adaptation of the design. The usual price module is fixed in place at the end of the line--it cannot be readily adjusted to another place on the line.